Conventional accelerometers produce relatively low-level analog signals. In these accelerometers, in order to obtain a digital signal, some kind of conversion to a frequency is required, which results in a loss of precision. For example, the output of the accelerometer is a voltage, which voltage has to be converted into a digital signal. This is implemented through an analog to digital converter. An analog-to-digital converter can be of many types, but the resolution of such a device is limited.
If one can produce an accelerometer which has an actual frequency signal as an output, one can convert that signal directly into a digital signal, as is well-known. Essentially, this invention describes an accelerometer, which directly produces a frequency output proportional to the input acceleration.